Elemental Angel
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: When a mysterious girl crashes into Skyworld, an adventure begins. But behind this girl is a past she wants to forget, and an assassin who tries to hunt her down.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Kid Icarus series. This is my first Kid Icarus story, so give it a chance. The story takes place after Uprising.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Prologue<p>

**?'s POV  
><strong>Everyone believes that there's no such thingas elementals. How wrong they were. They are elementals, and I know that because I am one. Well, more or less. I'm an elemental angel. The village I live in has people that are like me... sort of. Every kid doesn't know what their element is until they turn 13. On their birthday, they must stand in the middle of this star that was once carved by our ancestors, and wait for a certain point to glow. Anyone can be a fire, earth, air, water, or lightning elemental angel. But you can only control one element. I'm the exception because I'm considered 'cursed.' The reason: I control every element. I get scolded, and people avoid me like the plaque. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my black cloak, and ran through the empty that night. I was 13 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later...<br>**In the middle of a forest, a figure walked slowly, bow in hand. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to the back. The only thing one would see are the brown boots the person wears. Upon reaching a tree that had red apples, the figure climbed up the tree and took off its hood. The figure was a female that had brown eyes and hair that ended at her shoulders. Most people consider her a mercenary since she'll do any job that had involved enemies. Hearing something to her left, she jumped off the branch she sat on, grabbed her bow, and ran through the foliage. The girl ended up finding a building that resembled some sort of base.

Why is it there a base in the middle of a forest?

The girl took off her cloak, revealing obsidian wings. Her wings had a red glow; she began to fly. She flew over the base, curious on what was going on. Something had snagged her foot, a long vine coming from the base.

She cursed under her breath.

Streams of red and yellow arrows flew through the air, hoping to catch her. She dodged each one, while frantically trying to free her ankle. One of the red arrows cut the vine, freeing her. She flew away as fast as she could until a yellow arrow hit her right wing, electrocuting her.

The girl screams in agony.

Soon, she loses consciousness and falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter. Next chapter is coming out.<strong>


	2. Normal Day in Skyworld

**Hi guys! I wanted to update a few days ago, but with school and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Normal Day In Skyworld<p>

After the defeat of Hades, Palutena have had become a celebrity among the gods. Pit continues to train the centurions, and Dark Pit decided to stay in Skyworld.

That ended up bugging Pit for one reason.

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted, looking for his dark half.

Let's just say that Pittoo decided to prank Pit just to annoy him (Did I seriously just type that?).

As Pit continued to search for him, he felt himself being tackled from behind. He lands face first in the ground with Dark Pit sitting on him. "You called?" Due to the fact that his face was planted in the dirt, Pit let a muffled, "Get off of me!" Dark Pit rolled his eyes and got up. "You know, it would be nice to not prank me or the centurions," Pit said, wiping the dirt off his tunic. "I thought that they could take a joke." "Well, apparently, you should've thought-" Pit was cut off by a sudden boom that even caught Dark Pit's attention. The two angels ran to the source and found a crater. In the crater was another angel.

"What the-?" The twins said in perfect unison. Dark Pit slid into the crater and looked at the angel's face. Pain was written all over it. She winced, as if she sensed him.

"What's going on?" Lady Palutena, then noticed the injured angel.

"Bring her in. I'll heal her." The goddess said.

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

_It's been two years since my sister's disappearance. Knowing her, she obviously ran away. No one knew this invasion, but I did. My mother always told us stories of our ancestors, how powerful they were, and how they were considered warriors to the gods. She also spoke a tale of a prophet, a prophet she didn't know the name of. But, I think I know._

?'s POV

I hear voices. Three of them. Saying something about healing magic(probably a god), and how the other two helped. Then, footsteps. Soon, absolute silence. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I felt like I was in a temple like back home. Home. "Rue...," I whispered, my thoughts trailing to my little sister. How I miss her so much. I looked at my right wing, and smiled when I noticed that it had healed. Good thing. That's when I noticed the torch in the corner. I smirked. I stretched out my hand and concentrated. A trail of fire left the torch and landed on my palm. "People say it's a curse. I say it's a gift. A very powerful gift."


	3. Identity

**Here's the third chapter. Also I will be starting an OC contest. I need five characters. These are the requirements:**

**-Have to be female**

**-Represent one of the elements (wind, lightning, fire, earth, or water)**

**You must private message me to send your OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Identity<p>

**Alexandra's POV**

The flames on my hand began to dance around the whole room. I then heard footsteps.

"Shit." I said, as the flames died out.

The door opened, revealing a goddess and two angels. One of them had a similar appearance to me, but he wasn't cursed or anything.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" The goddess asked me.

"I'm fine. Where am I anyway?" I asked, even though I should be flying away right now.

"You're in Skyworld." The dark angel responded, and I found myself staring at his red eyes.

"I would to know who you are and where you came from." The other stated, getting a glare from his twin.

"My name is Alexandra, as for my home…" I stood up, "…that's none of your business."

I began to walk out when someone grabbed my arm. It was the dark one.

"What's on your hand?"

I pulled away, and I snapped.

"I repeat, that is none of your business." I never noticed the flames or the lightning that started to move across my skin. The three stepped back, afraid that I might attack.

I started to lose my grip on reality and left the room. I managed to find a way to get outside and tried to breathe. I saw a fountain, and I was lost in a torrent of my own anger.

_This girl is tainted! She should be exiled!_

The fountain suddenly exploded in stone chunks and droplets of water. I had finally lost my grip on my own sanity.

My wings glowed a deep, deep red and I flew off, ready to tear that base apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<strong>

There was something about that girl that seemed… off. Pit and I ran after her, quite shocked at the fact that there was lightning surrounded her. Her brown eyes were filled with a rage that seemed to burn anything.

"I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

"Of course I saw it, Pit-stain."

"Please don't call me that."

I rolled my eyes, and we managed to find her. Her hands were curled into fists and appeared to be smoking. Even from a few feet away, I could sense her anger as it were a heat wave. The fountain near her had suddenly exploded in chunks. I didn't show it, but I was shocked on that. Her wings had glowed a dark red, a sense of evil emanating from her. She flew off, leaving a trail of smoke.

What is she? Why did she act like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

_Must… find… it._

Okay, so I lost it. I gripped my head as I got a grip on reality. The red glow became royal blue. I heard a cry in the depths of the forest, and I dived toward the source. My feet touched the ground, and I see a girl being attacked of enemies I've heard of. They were size of a human skull, they had a fiery aura around them. "**_Flamma scopulus_**." I muttered, barely registering the fact that I know the real name of the enemy. "The author needs to stop playing that game."

I whistled, catching their attention. The floating spheres came at me, and I dodged them. Now, these things must be stupid if they didn't notice a lake behind me. Closing my eyes, I summoned a miniature wave which got rid of them. I looked at the girl who, instead of having a look of fear, had a look that said,_ "I recognize you."_

"So it is true. You are the one." She spoke. A chill ran down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked her, though my instinct told me to run.

"I am the Guardian of the Forest. I gave you the ability to manipulate the earth. I want to give you this."

A weight appeared in my right hand. Looking down, I find a spear in my hand.

This is part of the Element Staff."

My eyes widened. "But I thought the staff was a myth. No one has ever found it."

"The staff cannot be found. It is earned."

The Guardian disappeared in a flash of petals, and I felt a dead weight on my shoulder.


	4. Hunting Her Down

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I actually finished this chapter a month ago, however some parental issue came and got grounded. Yeah. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Hunting Her Down<p>

**Pit's POV**

Well, that was new. Seeing the fountain explode because of that strange girl was as weird as Viridi helping me. Oddly enough, Palutena's magic didn't restore the fountain. Something was blocking it.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"Dark Pit is going to find that girl." That caught the two of us off guard.  
>"Why?" I whined, but Pittoo answered,<p>

"You go out there, and there's a high chance you'll die."

I stayed quiet. I hate it when he's right.

He flew off, because the author thought it would be smart that some of Pandora's power would still be within his wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

I felt numb. Literally. While I walking through the forest, holding the spear, my feelings were all over the place.

_Thud._

I snapped out of my dazed state and nearly yelped. I dove behind a bush and tried to stay quiet. In front of me was an enemy no one can tame: **_Ultimum chimera._** Why did the author watch someone play Mother 3?

The creature seemed to be patrolling, and the next thing I know that dark angel I saw was facing it, ready to attack him.

"Shit." I cursed, knowing how this was going. I sighed, tightened my grip on the spear, and attacked it.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit was surprised when he saw that girl come out of nowhere. The chimera lost its attention on him and focused on the girl. Alexandra was calm, waiting for the chimera to attack. The chimera lunged, and Alexandra flew up, jabbing the spear into its eye. The creature roared, swiping its paw through the air. The chimera's tail collided with Dark Pit, knocking him into a tree. Alexandra noted that, and began to head for the tail… only to get her foot snagged by a vine. She started to loosen the snare, but it only tightened. Alexandra began to panic, the chimera was closing in on her. She closed her eyes.<p>

_'__An earth elemental is one that is with the earth. It is someone who sends their thoughts to the earth and commands it.'_

The vine loosened on its own, and Alexandra opened her eyes. The chimera looked at her with a look of confusion. Alexandra looked down and was stunned. Her clothes changed.

Obsidian black was replaced with grass green. Her knee-high boots gave the appearance of tree bark. The feathers on her wings were leaf-like. A vine was wrapped around her right arm. The spear was in her right hand as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

I was…shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe how this happened to me. I approached the chimera slowly, trying not to provoke it. The chimera suddenly appeared friendly. "Stay." I touched its head, and it seemed to enjoy it. Then, I remembered something. I looked around, eventually finding a black wing that greatly contrasted the brown bark of the tree. I walked over to him and pulled him out of the foliage. He was unconscious.

"Great. This can't get any worse," Alexandra thought of something, "Actually, it can."

After dragging him to the chimera, it began to growl.

"Behave."

A whine.

"Good." I hoisted myself onto the chimera's back as it had the angel in its mouth. I snickered.

"Come on, boy. We need to find a lake."

The chimera obeyed and began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

"Master, the girl is on the move. She's trying to find the Elemental Staff."

The information caught my attention. If I get my hands on that staff, I'll be invincible. A smirk crept up on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I would like to thank KnightSpark and lightningflash51 for their submission of the OC contest. The only elements left are lightning, fire, and wind.<strong>


	5. Escape Attempt

**It's finally summer, however I have summer school, so I'll try to update. Now I have two entries for wind, so I can try to make them work. Thank you X-ray99 and Lolita Duluth.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Escape Attempt<p>

**Rue's POV**

I'm smarter than one would think. As the guards passed by, I walked to the door and began to work. My mother said that I was talented when it came to figuring out puzzles. The lock was practically the most standard lock ever. And by standard, I mean there's a freaking doorknob! The guards here are dumber than rocks. After opening the door, I began to navigate through the maze-like dungeon. I saw something rolling towards me. Picking it up, it appeared to be a flute. I heard voices behind me, so I began to run.  
><em>Let the warrior return. Please save us…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

My sister needs me. My friends need me. All of my friends are different elementals so I guess I had some sort of advantage. But after a whole week of insults, being treated like a deadly plague, I couldn't take it. I left. The only thing I have left is this lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little. I sang the lullaby to my sister when she was a baby. Now, I rarely sing. Some would say I have stage fright. I only sing when I'm alone. But I couldn't help but hum the tune. All of my worries left me, and I felt free. Upon seeing the lake, the chimera stopped and lowered itself. I got off, and the chimera dropped the other. I couldn't help but snicker. I dragged him to the edge of the lake.

I noticed the crimson trail he left behind; the source being his side. "Can't have anything simple, can't I?" I asked.

"Looks like you need help." A voice called out. A figure emerged from the lake and I yelped.

"No need to worry. I'm a mere water nymph. My mistress would love to see you," the nymph noticed the other, "and we'll heal his wound." Two more nymphs appeared and carried the boy away. They three dove into the lake, and I followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue's POV<strong>

At least some elementals managed to escape the ambush, where they are is the problem. Dodging every guard I could see, I managed to find some sort of throne room. I climbed up one of the pillars and managed to get onto a beam near the ceiling. The man sitting on the throne wore a standard black shirt, pants, and I'm pretty sure that he stole a penguin's robe. A girl stood in front of him.

"… find her and get the Elemental Staff."

The man wanted the Elemental Staff. Why? It's a mere legend. …Right?

"And the girl?" The girl inquired.

"You can her life."

That nearly made fall off the beam. I continued crawling across until I made to the open window. It was dark out. I climbed out the window. My wings glowed silver in the moonlight and I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

"As you wish, sir." I turned around and began to walk.

"Oh, and Nailis, I hope you succeed, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I still need one for fire and lightning. See you soon!<strong>


	6. Quite Odd

Probably my longest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Quite Odd<br>**Dark Pit's POV**

I wake up finding myself underwater, which was… odd. I don't understand how I'm breathing.

"There's a thin layer of oxygen that is surrounding you and don't worry about it, it regenerates."

That girl was back, standing against the wall with her arms crossed. "Why are you here?"

"What? Is it a crime to help another angel by bringing to the Lake of Nymphs, 'cause if it is, then I should've left you at the jaws of the ultimate chimera."

"Watch it."

"No."

She was already on my nerves. "I have to take you to Skyworld."

"And here I thought you didn't obey to a god."

That caught me. She smirked. "Well, then again, you're incomplete. Coming from the mirror, you wouldn't understand. Aside from the fact that I'm considered cursed, no one would understand."

How did she…?

"Let's go. Someone would like to see us." She spoke impatiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

He healed nicely. If only I could get rid of the pounding in my head. I kept getting these flashes of events, probably during the time of the…

No. If I say the two words, the earth and heavens would be torn to pieces.

However, I couldn't help but wonder how that occurred. Or why I'm like this.

"Sorry about the fountain. I couldn't control my anger. It only happens when I feel attacked." I said, when the pain grew more intense. I held my head.

"You okay?"

I couldn't hear him. I couldn't see. I felt like I've been electrocuted.

_'__Silly warrior! You only delay the darkest day by a century! Soon, it will come!'_

_'__I don't care! I serve the great goddess! And I will fulfill that role!'_

The pain disappeared and I looked around. The boy was in front of me. I was still underwater.

That was the strangest thing ever. Anyway, long story short, my reputation as a mercenary seemed to have spread, because one of Poseidon's attendants was taken away, and I had to find her. And the boy had to tag along.

"I know you want an explanation on what's going on, but you're going to wait. By the way, I never got your name." I spoke to him.

"I'm Dark Pit. Alexandra, I presume?" Dark Pit said.

"Yes. Now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Nailis' POV<strong>

Well, I can't fail my master. Yet, something's off about him. The way he acts, how he stares at me. It's like he's pure darkness, not a speck of light in his soulless eyes.

However, I can't disobey him. If I don't find that staff, and kill the girl, who knows what would happen to me. And yet, why do I feel a twinge of guilt about this? I can't shake it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The night came when a tint of crimson mixed with the white moon. A spirit floated over towns, till finding smoke in the forest. Heading toward the source, the spirit couldn't help but speak.

_"__The heaven's sun can contain the living shadow when the appointed time comes. When that happens, the Dark Sun shall incinerate all, yet it'll create a world for no one will feel pain nor suffering anymore."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

_I am in front of my enemy, who taunted me. __"__You're like every other elemental. Always using the elements at any point."_

_Rage coursed through my veins. "How dare you insult me! I've been a mercenary for two years. Want to know what I've learned? I've learned that manipulating the elements isn't everything. I use my powers sparingly. I'll defeat you without the usage of the elements._

_He laughed at me. "__Foolish creature! You don't what you're saying. You have given yourself a death sentence!"_

_A surge of power flowed through me like adrenaline. It was… intoxicating. A part of me, the reflection, wanted to take it, use it for nefarious acts. Another part, the real me, wanted to use it to defeat this monster, bring peace to my home, and my parents can finally rest. My father said that my mother's song will give me hope, that her family was connected to the great goddess. I was considered the 100__th__incarnation. I will end this feud._

I woke up suddenly, then hit someone in the head.

"Ow! Give me a warning next time!" Dark Pit yelled. I then recognized the pain.

"Don't shake me! My sudden awakening could range from hitting you to striking you with lightning." I retorted. Dark Pit took a step back.

"Knowing you, you're will probably force me to go to Skyworld, so I'll make a deal. I get the two ground elements, then I go to Skyworld with you. Deal?" I stuck my hand, waiting for his response.

After some thought, he shook my hand, agreeing to my terms.


	7. Author is Alive people

**First off, I am still alive. Anyone that thought otherwise gets no electronic cookies. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Battle

**Rue's POV  
><strong>I told the elders not to exile her, but they didn't listen. Alexandra stayed in the village for a whole week, being ridiculed, laughed at, to the point that they avoided her. I don't think she's cursed. She's just… misunderstood. Now if my visions are correct, I'm in the town she resides in. As a mercenary, she travels a lot. But, even a mercenary needs to have a home. It's odd, she's traveling from town to town trying to get money. But I must find some way to get people to believe in her. Not just her, but her patron as well. But, what can I do?

**Alexandra's POV**

Dark Pit and I managed to get to my town that's along the coast. A surge of power flowed through me, and I couldn't help but feel… powerful. I wanted to the world getting destroyed… Wait, what?

"Help!"

Instinctively, my grip tightened on the spear and ran. I saw a small child on the ground, bleeding, and two elementals towering above her… What?! This explains the fire and lightning arrows, and that chimera. Something was corrupting them. "Hey!"

That got their attention. "It's her, the deadly one!" A water elemental spoke, angering the fire elemental. "No shit." He retorted. His gaze turned towards me. "It appears to be you, Alexandra. Shall we fight?" I didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice. "We shall."

**Mini Boss: Corrupted Water and Fire Elemental **

A fire elemental shoots a blast of fire at me which I narrowly avoided. The corrupted water elemental began to summon powerful tendrils of water from the ocean, which I blocked with a summoned block of earth. For angels that love to spam their elemental abilities, they are quite stupid. Water strengthens earth, you damned idiot. I willed the earth to break, and hurled the chunks at the two. They weren't fast, but I managed to knock out the water elemental. The fire elemental however easily burned the boulders to mere ashes. "Do you really believe that I can go like that?" The corrupted fire elemental taunted me.

_'__Fire elementals always have such a big ego.' _I noticed the ocean in the corner of my peripheral vision. _'__A little water couldn't hurt.' _I smirked.

"What are you thinking, little girl?"

"A surprise is all. Serpens profundis et vocavi te in adiutorium." The ocean shot up, formed a geyser. The fire elemental was caught off guard, and I dove into the ocean, and my entire being seem to shift. My life was one with the water and I made the geyser coil around, like a snake. The elemental battle will begin.

**Sorry if it was crap. I'll try to update chapter 8.**


	8. Elemental Battle 1

**I know. It's been a month. Been catching up on school and stuff like that. Was replaying Chapter 9 when... I thought I killed the Orne with the Light Arrow... Went to grab the treasure... Then, the Orne caught me. I've never been so embarrassed in a game. Happy Holidays everyone!**

Chapter 8- Elemental Battle #1

**Dark Pit's POV  
><strong>What the hell just happened? I can't even tell. All I know is that Alexandra summoned a geyser, dove into the ocean, and that geyser became a freakin' snake. Then, I see a giant fire ball, which then became a giant phoenix. No, not the Immortal Phoenix in Chapter 10. The two creatures stared at each other and began to attack to each other. I saw the little child and ran now that the phoenix was distracted.

**Alexandra's POV**

Being liquidated is one thing, but having to deal with a corrupted phoenix is just over the line.

_Impressive. I'm amazed at the fact that you can summon the water snake. And yet you're a cursed being._

_Shut up! This is coming from the corrupted phoenix himself. I will stop you!_

**Boss 1: Corrupted Phoenix **

The phoenix began to shoot out miniature fireballs which I avoided by diving into the water. Once the fiery barrage was over, I retaliated by shooting small balls of water from my serpentine mouth. Only one had managed to hit the phoenix, its reaction being a loud screech.

**Dark Pit's POV**

When I heard that ear-splitting screech, I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to hear anything for a while. As I got closer to the child, I realize that it was a little boy about 5 or 6 years old. I also realized the color of the boy's eyes.

They were yellow. But not any normal shade of yellow.

The eyes were a bright, neon yellow.

Almost like lightning.

I heard a sudden hiss, and a whiff of smoke burned my nostrils. The water snake seemed to take a few fire hits.

"H-Help me."

The boy's hoarse voice managed to bring me back. I picked him up and carried him into the depths of the town.

**Alexandra's POV**

God dammit, that fucking hurt! The water immediately got rid of the fire feathers he aimed at Dark Pit, but still! Technically, I'm the snake as well. Okay, I can't take it anymore. I charged an attack and fired a gigantic water sphere. In an instant, the flames died out and the phoenix screeched in pure agony. That's when I struck. I lunged at the phoenix and bit into its torso, then dragged the once fiery bird to its watery grave. The extinguished bird did everything it could to throw me off, but my fangs were buried in too deep. Soon, the bird stopped moving and began to disintegrate until the fire angel reappeared. My strength was gone, and I lost conscious again.

**Dark Pit's POV**

The boy's mother thanked me for bringing her child back when I saw a girl bringing Alexandra over. For a moment, I thought she was dead.

"She needs to rest. Maintaining that serpent form for about 10 minutes left her unconscious." The girl explains, "Don't ask how I managed to get her out of the water."

"It's okay, Terra. Now, let's get inside. I think we've all had enough excitement for now."

**Alexandra's POV**

_I wake up finding myself wearing a light gold dress that was a similar design to my original. I heard music and I felt pain enter my heart. Like I was the cause and she was affected by it. I heard anger, jealousy and sorrow. The light and dark, yin and yang. A seed of evil in the light, a seed of good in the dark. _

_"__Hello, little warrior. Or should I say, my beautiful daughter."_

_"__No, it can't be. What did you do to my dad!?" _

_"__Your father is dead! He is nothing more than a lifeless corpse!_

_I had trouble breathing. This can't be real. It just can't._

**... Great job, me. Great way to ruin the holidays.**


	9. Out of character?

**Hey guys! So first off, I'm starting my second semester of my sophomore year. Yea. But anyway, anyone want to entertain me for a while? Why not update a story that I probably liked. I grew bored enough to read those kinds of fics from the Super Smash Bros. archive.  
>... I truly do have a sick mind if I can them as if they were nothing. Like the title of the chapter implies, Dark Pit will be out of character for this. Why? It's my attempt of implying romance in this project. ... Who wants to bet that I will do a terrible job?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Out of character? The Author doesn't even know and she's writing this.<p>

**Dark Pit's** **POV  
><strong>This 'Terra' girl managed to explain everything about Alexandra before this entire story. If you ask me, her 'situation' is more a gift than a curse. Now that I think about it, there's something about her that I like. She was very pretty, but that can't be it. Was it her fighting style?

An odd feeling filled me. What was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<br>**The first time I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I blinked many times until I could see Dark Pit enter my room.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

He ignores my question. "Your friend Terra explained your history to me. You really are something, aren't you?"

Damn it Terra. That's the last thing you do when you meet someone. "Yeah, so? Everyone else out here thinks I'm a 'blessing' ever since they arrived." He looked confused by the sentence. "Those angels I've been fighting? They're corrupted elemental angels."

I winced at the pain my side continued to give off. Stupid fire feathers! They hurt like hell if you're on the receiving end on them. Dark Pit walks over to me and shows a hint of concern in his eyes. His eyes... I mentally slap myself at the ridiculous idea. There's no way that I could be...

My thought process seemed to slow down when Dark Pit grazed my side with the back of his hand. My heart fluttered at that. I winced again. Both because of the flare of pain and what my brain was thinking. Not what you're probably thinking, you sick bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's POV<br>**I can't believe that I'm spying on them. Spying on Alexandra is like a death sentence. She doesn't to be spied when she's weak. And yet she's letting Dark Pit tease her. If only the rest of the gang was here.

"What's wrong? Too weak to even speak, little girl?"* It took every ounce of my will not to react. Dark Pit, you're treading into very dangerous waters.

"S-Shut up and leave." Did my own friend just stutter? What the Hades is going on?

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Dark Pit left her room.

"Terra, can you close the door?" Damn it. Stupid energy sense. Alas, I did close the door. I looked at her and noticed how red she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>  
>Oh no. Judging her expression, she heard everything. Here it comes.<p>

"It appears that the 'cold hearted' Alexandra does have a heart. All because of him."

"What do you mean?" I inquire, hoping that she doesn't say it.

"You like Dark Pit. Don't try to deny it." She quickly responded

And... She said it. She immediately kneels near my side and closes her eyes. Her hand glows green as I feel the wounds beings repaired.

"Watashi wa sore o hitsuyo to shi, anata ni tera arigatogozaimazu."** I blinked. Where did that come from?

"No problem, Alexandra." Terra replies, as if she understood me. She left my room, but I could've sworn I saw three monkeys*** appear near her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Here are the important notes.<strong>

***- I always thought that both Pit and Dark Pit were 13 in the beginning of Uprising, then the 3 year gap occurs, which makes me think that they're 16. My thought process for the record.**

****- "Thank you Terra, I needed that."**

*****If you heard of the game Okami, then the monkeys resemble the monkey trio of Greensprout.**

**Thank you lightningflash51 for your entry for earth.**


	10. Dreams

**What's up, everyone? I've been recently playing the Super Smash Bros. The two characters I mainly use are Dark Pit and Lucina. I don't know why, but I think Lucina is easier to control than Marth. Stop thinking badly on the 'clones', people. But I digress. Here's Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Dreams...<strong>

**Rue's POV**  
>My eyes close, feeling the calm night flow through me. The flute I still held felt so familiar to me. The silver glow of the moon made me feel eternal. As if my loyalty was to the moon itself.<p>

"Gureto tsuki no megami wa, watashi ga tochaku shita. Umarekawatta senshi wa chikaidesu."*

_"You are correct, my little prophet. Your sister is indeed nearby. A shame that she received the curse."_

I frowned. My mistress was quite harsh at points. "She will break it."

_"How do you know? You haven't reached your potential yet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>  
><em>I can't see anything. A few spots of pure light here and there. Each one a different color. <em>

_'My sweet daughter. I'm so sorry for giving you such a dangerous burden.'_ _That voice sounds like..._

_"Mom?" I call out, and a ghostly image of my mother appeared in front of me. So Terra was right. My mom was killed._

_She smiled. 'You have the power to inspire others, even the ones that don't trust or believe you.'_

_I felt like crying. "What do you mean?"_

_I__ saw ghostly tears run down her cheeks. 'You narrowly escaped this ancient curse. It was my premature death that made it reach you.'_

_I looked at the markings at the top of my right hand.**_

_'That fallen angel that's aiding you is cute.'_

_I felt my cheeks heating up. "This can't be real..."_

_'It's more of a vision really; your mistress allowed me to speak to you.'__ "My mistress?"_

_My mother faded away before I could react._

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's POV<br>**I have a weird problem when it comes to waking up early. Every single night, I get this even weirder dream of three gods training me in various scenarios. I look at the cherry blossom pin I held in my hands. One of their symbols.

"Something wrong, granola girl?" A male spoke behind me, and I literally jumped.

"Malix! I told you many not to sneak up and not to call me that!"

Malix was a rouge angel like Alexandra, but I've never seen the two cooperate. His dark blue tunic and brown cloak made him appear quite intimidating. The sword on his back added that.

"Just wanted to let you know that Nailis is on her way soon."

My heart raced. "Does he know?"

Nodding his head, he replies, "No, but Jira's on her way."

Right on cue, I felt someone splash me. I barely managed to see Malix leave. In his place was Jira.

"Really?"

"Why not? Also, Alexandra needs to get to the Seafloor Palace, now."

Now I wish I was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>*- Great moon goddess, I have arrived. The reborn warrior is near.<br>******- The symbol is kitsune in Japanese.**

**Thank you KnightSpark for Jira. And X-ray99 for bring both Nailis and Malix.**


	11. Journey to the Palace

**Will you look at that? Another chapter uploaded? What has happened?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Journey to the Palace<p>

**Alexandra's POV  
><strong>As Jira explains the current situation at the bottom of the sea, I notice Dark Pit's expression. He looks like he just woke up. Then again, I entered the living room in time to see Terra hit him with a pillow. Jira smirked, yet her eyes clearly express her disliking of the fallen male. I can't blame her. She's the kind of girl that doesn't appear trustworthy.

"So basically, Poseidon lost his control of the seas and if we don't save him, the once salt-filled ocean will literally become acid." I sum up Jira's explanation.

"In a nutshell, yes." she responds.

So in that case, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<br>**Jira didn't appear capable of parting the sea, so how are we...?

"The nearest current is at least five minutes away. We can swim there."

A soft voice entered our ears, and the three of us fell to the ground, starting to fall _asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

For the love of... You know what, forget it. That stupid siren charming us to sleep. I wake up to find myself in the dungeon of the Seafloor Palace, with Jira and Dark Pit next to me. We were all bound in seaweed.

"What's with the guards in this story being dumbasses? Then again, the author wants me to admit that I'm the... Not saying anything more." If only I could learn to use the ability...

I closed my eyes and willed my binds to loosen, as well as the others. When am I going to find the missing piece? After going to the Underworld for one mission, I felt a sense of being incomplete.

"... Make sure that the prisoners don't escape." A far too familiar voice echoed in the hallway.

_Nailis._

She once was a good friend, as well as a sister. However, during that ambush and that I didn't take part in, she swmore her loyalty to the Dark Lord, a.k.a my dad. My sister was taken away from her only home. And my mother...

"You okay, Alexandra?" I heard Dark Pit's voice, and I felt something sliding down my cheeks, my tears. Was I crying? In front of two people? I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm fine. We should get going with saving the god of the sea and all."

As the two guards neared our cell, I used a bit of earth magic to rig the floor in front of us. They barely noticed our freedom from the seaweed as large leaf-like petals sprang up and trapped them inside.

"All right, let's go." I commanded, ripping the seaweed bars down and quickly running down the hallway, Jira and Dark Pit following me.

_"Warrior of the heavens, you need my assistance. Only I can grant you my power."_

What in the name of winged royalty was that? Wait... I just referenced a potential crossover that the author was planning. And there goes the fourth wall.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter. Whoever can guess the future crossover that I maymay not have planned gets a plate of electronic cookies (the kind is up to you).**


	12. Hidden Hearts

**Welcome to Chapter 12. And I already realized how romance is not really my strong suit, at least in writing. Reading, well, anyone who has seen my list of favorite stories knows. Anyway, this will be Alexandra's and Dark Pit's view on each other.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Hidden Hearts<p>

**Alexandra's POV  
><strong>It's difficult trying to not notice him. His bright red eyes, his dark hair, just everything about him. Why can't I ignore him? He radiates power almost like a fire elemental. I might have a small crush on him. But why not? I mean, I was twelve when the Great War started. So it's easy to see the Reset Bombing, the Lunar Sanctum, and the Aurum invasion. Because we were bound to elements, Viridi had dubbed us as 'the Elemental Army,' but that was the problem. We weren't called upon during the war. I remember a purple star in the sky at one point. Signifying Dark Pit's unlimited Power of Flight. When I saw him flying about, I accidentally let my brain enter the telepathic conversation between Palutena and Medusa and was stunned when I heard how Dark Pit didn't have a god or goddess. Just because he stated that he wasn't a pawn.

His statement stayed with me. It was also around the time where I began a little resistance with the elemental elders. They may be old, but they aren't wise. They believed that the tactic of segregation could keep us under control. Ha! Think again. On the night of my birthday, as I stood in the center of that idiotic pentagram, thoughts entered my brain.

_"One element won't be enough."_

_"In the depths of this darkness, I'll be the flame."_

_"I won't control fate." _

Those thoughts made my wings turn dark. Believing that I'm 'corrupted,' the elders exiled me. But it was part of my plan. My sister knew; my friends knew. Soon, everyone will know. Just what is my plan, you may ask. Well, after getting in trouble with my creator because of last chapter, I can't tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<br>**I will admit, I was caught off guard when I saw Alexandra's earth magic. It wasn't as disturbing as the possessed glint in her eyes. It looked like she wanted to punish them in the cruelest way possible, if not kill them. She blinked once, and the glint disappeared.

"Let's go. We don't have much time. After all, no one wants to be eaten from the inside. That's Reptile's job."

Mortal Kombat reference? Check.

As Jira led us through the hallways, I finally noticed Alexandra's appearance. Her dress still had the same one sleeve general design, but it had this green gradient; forest green at the top, then slowly getting lighter and lighter to a grass green at the hem of the dress. Her boots were brown with streaks of dark brown in order to make them resemble bark. The vine that was wrapped around her right arm appeared to be normal, but there were small thorns protuding from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As the three angels continued to walk through the castle, no one was aware of the creature that lurked behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about this, guys! You all waited for a decent chapter and I give you this. It's just my schedule is quite full.<strong>


	13. A Darker Side of Her

**All right! Thirteenth chapter. And it's a boss chapter. ... Wonderful.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Sansei hebi<p>

**Alexandra's POV  
><strong>Many readers have either played through or watched a playthrough of Kid Icarus: Uprising would see Pit's pathway through the Seafloor Palace. Our way was a lot more complicated than that. Think of Okamiden's side of the Moon Cave, which was different than Okami's side. But either way, we eventually made it to Poseidon's throne room. And sitting in his chair was the one I now despised.

"Nailis." I spoke in a tone that gave everyone an automatic mechanism of backing away. But Nailis only smirked.

"Alexandra." She quickly responded, her gray eyes becoming stormy behind her googles. "It's a pity, that we're enemies now. Join us; Your father would be pleased."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well then," she stated, a smirk forming on her face, "I guess they suffer." She snapped her finger, and a giant bubble the size of a Reset Bomb descended. Trapped within it were Poseidon and his attendant; the one that was missing.

"Silly little attendant thought she could hide form us. Pathetic."

"That's it. I'll finish you."

"Let's see if you can."

Nailis's form changed. Exactly like my aquatic snake form, only tinted a disgusting shade of acidic green. The worst part? I was still weak from my last transformation.

**Boss Battle: Nailis (snake)**

"Guys, take care of the guards!" I ordered, internally smirking at both Jira and Dark Pit's cooperation. I knew the spear was going to be useless, so I knelt down and pulled out two knives out of my boots. I could hear Nailis's voice in my head.

_"Hah! What are those two knives are going to do?"_

**_"Oh, you're gonna find out, you pathetic creature!"_**

In an instant, I felt a shift in my thinking and personality. I threw my knives which such accuracy, they dug through the watery serpent.

_"Damn you! That freakin' hurts. But either way, what are two knives gonna do to me?"_

**_"It's quite simple. You'll be an interesting statue."_**

_"What?"_

A demented smirk appeared on my face. For a moment, I felt... powerful. I raised my right hand into the air and snapped my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<strong>  
>I have never felt a sense of fear take control over such an enormous group. But we all heard it.<p>

The sound of water freezing.

Everyone had immediately turned to the acidic green snake. The two knives that were embedded in it became icy white. Even creepier was the fact that the ice expanded, to the point to where the snake had a hard time moving. Its movement slowed exponentially and I could hear Nailis's voice yelling in my head.

_"What ... are... you... doing... to... me?"_

That's when Alexandra spoke in a way that wasn't like her at all.

**"Foolish minion of darkness. Do you really think you can take my place? I'm the true demon here!"**

The markings on her left hand seemed to spread across her entire hand.

**"Isn't it obvious? I'm proving how weak you are."**

_"I ... am... NOT!"_

The ice exploded like a timed bomb, not only sending out shards, but also forcing us to look away.

When we all looked again, Nailis had returned, but Alexandra's appearance seemed a lot more... dead.

* * *

><p>Everyone tried their best to mask their fear at this side of Alexandra, but it wasn't possible. With wings that hung so limply that they appeared ready to fall off, feathers that were colored a dead brown.<p>

Eyes so red they glowed with a demonic bloodlust, and a smile so demented that it even unnerved Poseidon and he's a god. Alexandra let out a delirious laugh, and spoke.

**"Corrupted Elementals... Pure Elemental... A god of the sea... And a fallen... Quite the interesting energy combination."**

Another delirious laugh.

**" A pure shame that it will soon diminish."**

"Not if I can help it." A voice spoke out as an arrow aimed at Alexandra's back. Alexandra whipped around as a red shield shaped as nine-tailed creature blazed to life. The arrow was quickly canceled out as soon it came into contact with the shield.

Everyone looked toward the source of the voice, which was a thirteen-year old girl that had shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes. She held the Meteor Bow tightly in her grip. Despite her age, her eyes... They gleamed with knowledge that only she knew.

"Watashi wa sore wa anata ga anata ni, norowa reta kitsune no imōto o nokosa reta jikanda to omoimasu."* The little girl said, holding the bow in an awkward way.

A silvery portal opened to Alexandra's right.

**"Hah! What makes you believe that I'll leave at my own leisure?"**

A mirthless chuckle escaped from the newcomer.

" And what made you believe that ridiculous idea?"

The Meteor Bow then shifted into a Capricorn Club.

"This club is special to me. When I wield it, it only harms the darkness and demons that the people are forced to host. Come to think of it, the corrupted are like a particular kind of zombie that I don't remember the name of."

The girl swung, the club phasing through Alexandra herself, but seemed to rip out the demon. Another interesting fact, the corrupted soldiers collapsed on the ground as the darkness was ripped out. Sadly, Nailis had teleported out of the way and was nowhere to be seen. At the end of the swing, both the clumps of darkness and the demon were forced through the portal, which had automatically closed as soon as they entered.

Jira and Dark Pit had looked at the girl, but Jira recognized her immediately. "Rue?"

"Hey, Jira. Looks like you're doing well. Now, let's set this watery mess straight."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Probably my longest chapter so far. <strong>

*** - I think it's time that you left my sister, you damned kitsune.**


	14. Getting to Know Her (Trapped in Fear)

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 14! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>  
><em>Why the hell do I feel dizzy?<em>

I find myself floating in space. An empty black space. It felt odd to me.

_'Do you wish to free them?'_

_Who's there?_

_'Your army. They're suffering, being trapped in the darkness that's enslaving them.'_

_A sudden warmth enveloped me, but it seemed to burn my left side and right shoulder._

_'My precious warrior. So close to being lost. It's a good thing that your sister saved you.'_

_My sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<br>**After a conversation with Poseidon and his attendant, we find out that the fire guardian is at the Phoenix Mountain. Thankfully, the sea god sent us to the surface as a way to return the favor we did for him.

With Alexandra unconscious in her room, her little sister explained herself. It was impressive that she escaped the enemy base on her own. But when she heard of the plan the commander of that base had in mind, only Terra and Jira grew worried.

"If they think that Alexandra is just going to hand over the Elemental Staff after all the shit she's still has to go through, then they're going to be sorry." Jira said, her hand holding onto Alexandra's spear.

That when I asked the question that bugged me, "What are the Elementals? I mean, like Pure and Corrupted?"

Rue quickly responded, "Everyone has a dark side. Your existence is proof. The Elementals are a... unique, for a lack of a better word, exception to this. Because we are crafted to wield and harness the elements themselves. The ones that control only one element, and that element alone are known as Pure Elementals.

"However, the Corrupted Elementals are...," Rue shuddered at the remaining thought in her head. Terra and Jira shuddered as well.

"What are the Corrupted Elementals?" I asked, internally trying not to snap at them.

"The Corrupted Elementals are the Elementals that are enslaved by darkness. But only one angel can become the true vessel to darkness. Considered to be the embodiment of darkness. In all seriousness, they are the Pure Elementals, only they're trapped in darkness, their mortal bodies forced to bend to the dark will."

I frowned. Is Alexandra one of the corrupted?

* * *

><p><em>Later... (11:40 pm)<em>

Alexandra's eyes fluttered open to the starry sky she saw to the left. _'Not again... Need to find a way to not get unconscious after battles.' _She blinked a few times, not only to get rid of the fuzzy images, but to get a better understanding of the surrounding. She was in her room.

She heard the door open and was surprised to Dark Pit enter... sort of. She actually found his presence comforting. He gave off this sort of energy that wanted her to act more like her real self. Not the facade she had on for two years.

**Alexandra's POV**  
>"Oh, great. Here to see me in a weakened state once again?" I inquired sarcastically, narrowly my eyes slightly when he smirked.<p>

"Far from it. Rue wanted to give you this, but I offered to do that little for her." He responded, holding a vial containing a moonlit gold substance.

I took the vial from him and downed the fluid. A cooling sensation filled my insides as recognition hit me.

"My sister's healing potion." I whisper, a small smile appearing on my face. I shook my head, glad that the headache I had was gone.

"After getting hit by a club, landing on your right shoulder as well as your wing, and hitting your head on the floor, you still have the ability to talk coherently." I heard the fallen speak, though it sounded strange.

"Elementals heal much more quickly than normal angels." I whisper again, feeling nervous all of a sudden. I felt his weight as he sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at him and couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. His hand went to my sore shoulder and wing, making me wince from the slight contact.

"Look at you. You're turning red. I'm curious on something, so let's experiment." He spoke in that odd tone, yet the odd tone made me blush even more. His hand moved through the feathers, making me shiver at the contact.

Why does he have this effect on me?

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I stayed quiet, and he took it as an answer. He scooted closer to me, and I felt fear shoot through entire being. I turned my head away, only for it to be forced back to face him.

"You're scared of me." Despite his facial expression showing disappointment, his wine colored eyes shined with... lust.

Uh-oh.

"W-Why?" I managed to ask, my heartbeat racing.

"Why what?"

"Why are doing this to me?"

He blinked a few times; his hand retreated from my wing, leaving me with a cold sensation.

"I don't need to tell you."

He got up and left my room, closing the door behind him.

My head fell back onto the comfy pillow, letting out the breath I didn't know that I was holding.

_"She's a Corrupted. Don't let her near you!"_

I'm not corrupted. I'm not who they think I am.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel proud of this... despite the beating my mentality took when creating this.<strong>


	15. Loss of Control

**With Chapter 15, we're going to meet a new elemental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<br>**It was morning when I woke up. I shook my head to remember what happened. Let's see, the Seafloor Palace, Nailis, then...

"Why?" I spoke out loud, the memories of last night rushing back to me. I blushed a bit. "Why him?"

Dark Pit wasn't the first boy to try to get close to me, but he's the first to have me trapped mentally. When I'm unsure of what he's planning.

I got out of my bed and stretched. My eyes immediately latched onto the spear in the corner. Huh. Must've been placed there when I fell asleep again. I walked closer to it and held it. A sudden surge of power made me yelp, and I couldn't let go it. It was like my hand was glued to it. The power of water through me and the spear changed. It looked like the Kokiri Spear in Hyrule Warriors, which the author still can't find. My dress still had the gradient effect, only now it resembled the sea levels, a turquoise color darkening to black. The vine that was wrapped around my arm faded away, replaced with scale-covered bracelets. Wow, the author really likes the Zora Scales.

Fourth wall nonexistence aside, I noticed that my boots were different. They were dimly colored now, but my instinct told me that it'll light up in the sun. Great. I walked into my bathroom and looked at the reflection before me. I always my shoulder length hair in a low loose ponytail, now it wasn't. My hair was freed from the hair tie, and came out in loose waves. My eyes seem to change as well. I squinted to get a better look.

Brown irises with blue and gold specks.

I frowned. _What the-?_

"So, my big sis finally awakens."

I spun around to see Rue, who had changed drastically over the last two years. Her green eyes had dulled, yet I can barely see the silver specks in them. Emphasis on "barely." Her light brown hair was blonde at the tips. She was wearing a simple shirt and leggings, her ankles high boots tied tightly. I stared at her, noticing how ticked off she was.

"We need to head for the Phoenix Mountain. That's where the Fire Guardian is." She spoke in a nearly clipped tone, apparently trying her best to mask her anger.

_'What's causing her anger?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rue's POV<br>**_'Look at her, all powerful and mighty. And yet... She's forced to be bound by a stupid curse that **I**saved her from complete possession. At least, temporarily.'_

I can't help it. I don't like my sister as much as I did when I was little. The reason... I can't say it. It's a spoiler. I walked back to the living room where I see Pittoo shaking his leg with impatience, Terra looking over her cherry blossom pin, and Jira looking at the markings on her skin.

The moment my sister entered the room, the tension in the air seemed to increase.

"So, what's this about?" Alexandra asked. I saw Pittoo in the corner staring at Alexandra and I could tell that he was trying not to smirk at her.

_'I wonder what's going through his head?'_

"Well, two things. One: we should fly over to the Phoenix Mountain. It'll save us a ton a trouble and energy."

"What's the second?"

"There might be a way to save the vessel that hosting the dark emperor." I immediately regretted saying that.

Alexandra's face hardened. "There's no point in it, Rue. He's dead."

I went numb with shock. "How could you say that?!"

Alexandra's being shook with the bottled frustration, pain, and anger as the next sentences flowed out like a raging river.

"Because it's true! Our so-called 'elemental leaders' had planned this from the start! What they didn't see was how badly their plan was going to blow up in freakin' faces! And the worst part is this, it is our father that's currently the vessel AND it was our father that killed our mother! For God's sake, Rue, stop acting like an ignorant little child and grow the hell up!"

* * *

><p>Dead, tense silence hung in the air as the words were being processed. Alexandra stormed out of the room and flew off, leaving behind a trail of smoke.<p>

Dark Pit, Jira, and Terra looked at Rue, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. The same tears she had held in during her two years of imprisonment.

Jira walked over to Rue and began her attempts to comfort her, as Dark Pit and Terra went outside.

"Is it true? What Alexandra said?" Dark Pit asked softly, sitting down on the sand with Terra following.

"Yeah. The thing is, Alexandra had heard of this from me... And she nearly turned me into an ice sculpture." The earth elemental responded.

"I heard about what happened to her at the Seafloor Palace. The curse is acting up again."

"Again?" Dark Pit was stunned. "You mean, it's happened before?"

"Only once. But it was only slight. During one of her mercenary jobs, she became more power-hungry. But, she snapped out of it.

"I wonder where she is now." Terra spoke softly, worrying about Alexandra.

* * *

><p>"Give it up, boy. You're too weak." A corrupted water elemental taunted a pure fire elemental, who held his Earthmaul Club tightly.<p>

"Never."

The sound of a staff being fired was heard. The corrupted water elemental fell face-first, revealing Alexandra holding a Rose Staff.

"You corrupted angels need to know your place." She said darkly. (Please imagine the author facepalming at this moment because I made reference to a certain anime when I probably shouldn't.)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Alexandra. I think it's time to see if you really are this 'forbidden' power." The pure fire elemental taunted, using sarcasm on the term 'forbidden.'

"Fine, then.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	16. Fire and Lightning

**Another battle already? **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Boss Fight :R)<strong>

R immediately sent out a charged shot, forcing Alexandra to roll out of the way. When she got back on her feet, she fired a charged shot of her own. The bramble caught itself in R's right arm.

"Ack! You little-" R snarled, then fired a side-dash charged shot.

Alexandra got hit by it and winced at the pain she was feeling, and she just recovered!

"Okay, that's it." She growled, the Rose Staff shifting into her upgraded spear.

"Hah! What's a wooden spear gonna do? Poke me? Give me a splinter?" R taunted, not noticing the way Alexandra's eyes narrowed.

"This coming from the guy who uses a club. Your element and weapon of choice makes you the Kid Icarus version of Darunia."

R raised his eyebrow, getting rid of the bramble. "This coming the girl who's completely unaware of the way she's holding the spear like a certain blue-haired sorceress. The only thing you're missing is the cheery personality."

Alexandra noticed the way she was holding the spear. _'The author really needs to stop playing Hyrule Warriors.'_

R dashed toward her and struck her in her already sore side while Alexandra was trapped in thought.

Alexandra recovered just in time to cancel out R's melee strike. She pushed back, forcing R to skid back a few feet.

Alexandra took a few deep breaths and felt the calming power of water literally flow through her. She spawned one puddle in front of her. She let the tip of the spear drop in front of me, and the puddle became a frozen stalagmite. She concentrated on the stalagmite and it immediately bursted, sending out homing ice shards.

As these shots hit R, he felt his body temperature drop instantly. His arms were starting to feel numb; the same thing for his legs as well.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave." R said, his pink wings glowed a reddish orange as he flew off.

"Coward." Alexandra muttered under her breath and was about to turn and walk away.

...Until she felt her feet getting swept out from under her, making her fall on her front.

Pushing herself off the ground and onto her knees, the elemental angel harshly spat out, "Damn it. Should've seen that coming."

Using the spear to pull herself back up, Alexandra brushed off the dirt from her dress.

Her wings glowed a bleached blue as she flew off to the Phoenix Mountain, without Dark Pit or her friends... Or her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>R's POV<strong>  
>She's just as powerful as I expected. By the time I reached one of my favorite towns, my wings were starting to feel numb. I'm a cold-blooded person, and that's not a metaphorical term. It's literal. It's amazing how I'm Nailis's sister and I'm respected by the humans.<p>

In a way, it's ironic.

The fire portion of the Earthmaul Club glowed brighter, spreading its heat. While there was an uncomfortable burning sensation, it felt nice to be warm.

"Hey, R," I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Lightning Ghost. Come on out."

After the command, Malix had materialized completely. Wearing a dark blue tunic with pants with a brown cloak over it, he seemed... intimidating. But, he's really a nice guy.

"Fought Alexandra today. Just as powerful as you said."

He smirked. "Yeah, well, Jira told me to warn you and all other elemental "escapees" to be on guard at all times. The corrupted have started attacked some towns. She also said that we all must to the sanctuary if the situation becomes dire."

My heart nearly stopped at the suddenly bitter tone. "Let me guess. That includes you, and you don't want to."

"What do you think? I'M trying to avoid any contact with gods, especially her."

I sighed in defeat and exhaustion. "Have you ever thought of, I dunno, fighting the current captain of the guard?"

He seemed to perk up a bit. "How do you about that?"

I looked around to make sure that everyone was out of earshot. "There's a reason why I steal from the gods and make a quick buck from the humans when I sell the stuff. " I whispered, internally enjoying Malix's reaction.

"Did you -?"

"Yes, and I know who it is. His name is Pit and he relies of a particular goddess to fly."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It's around midnight. Everyone's asleep. Mostly everyone.

After managing to recompose herself, Rue flew to the only place she felt at home. The Lunar Sanctum. Thankfully, it regained it power after Arlon healed from his battle with the flightless angel. Arlon knew her well, which was why she was in the hidden library. This particular library was special. It held all the information one would look for.

Which explains why Rue was looking for the "Elemental Staff" legend.

Book after book, each one failing in succession until Rue came across one: "Yōso no sutaffu."* She pulled it off and two more books fell down.

"Dang it." She picked up the other two books and brought it to the nearest desk. When she sat on the chair, she picked her recent find a began reading.

* * *

><p><strong>* - The Staff of Elements<strong>

**Chapter 16 is done! Onto 17!**

**Thank you X-ray99 for R.**


	17. Reading (Lack of Creativity)

**Warning: The book Rue is in Greek. With that, the text for this particular chapter will be in italics for the sake of not translating that load from English to Greek and back again. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_Who ever is reading this, it is time that you learned the truth._

_The Elemental Staff does exist, but it is hidden. If someone is trying to recreate it, they're creating a false one._

_I know this because I was the original wielder of the true staff and created a false copy of it._

_The main reason the copy was created was so the dark emperor wouldn't be able to use the real power of the Staff._

_If it were to ever fall into the wrong hands, the world would suffer in the dark._

Rue immediately noted that how the text seemed to be like a journal of sorts.

_There is only one person that can truly use the staff's power: me._

_I have been here for a very long time. And believe it or not, I'm still alive._

_After arriving here, I have placed the Elemental Staff in a sacred place. _

_After that, I placed a spell on myself to make sure that I would forget about its location... permanently._

Rue's eyes widened. The original wielder was still alive?

_The only one that can help me recover my memories is the lunar champion. She knows everything. However, if I am killed, then my eldest daughter will become the new wielder_

Rue closed the book. She had to warn Alexandra, but how?

She set aside the book and picked up the second book, but there were a lot of loose pages, and the text wasn't in a language that Rue recognized. Sighing in both frustration and defeat, she set that book aside as well. When she picked the third book, she knew it was hollow. The lack of weight made it obvious.

Rue opened the cover and saw three golden rings. What sort of book was this? When the rings started floating over her right shoulder, Rue was, unnerved, to say the least.

Rue tried to put them away, but she noticed how the rings responded to her hand movements. She moved her arms, quickly realizing how much she liked them.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she closed the hollow book and placed it back on the shelf. Knowing that she wouldn't make it to the mortal realm without passing out, she returned to her chair.

Placed her arms on the desk. Resting her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Nailis screamed in agony as she felt lightning course through her. After failing to kill Alexandra, her master had punished her. Badly.<p>

"I'm... sorry."

The dark emperor let a short, mirthless laugh. "I want that girl dead. I don't want that flame to stop me. The last thing I want is that solar champion stopping me from taking this part of the world."

On her knees, Nailis managed to rasp out, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in a day! A miracle to me!<strong>

**... I'm aware of the Hyrule Warriors references that I'm making. I just can't stop playing the game. **

**See you guys in Chapter 18.**


	18. Broken Sibling Bond

**Chapter 18 is here! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

After two concussions, sleep is currently unheard of to me. When the sun began to set, I lowered myself to the ground and began to walk the rest of the way. While my legs were begging me to stop, I kept going.

_'This is a fake. Must play along.'_

Where did that come from?

'_I'm the you that you tried to keep hidden. I think it's time that I wake.'_

I felt my limbs grow numb. I fell to the ground, seemingly paralyzed. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I passed out from fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue's POV<strong>

**_'Little moon... My precious little moon...' _**

_"Mother?"_

**_'Yes.'_**

_'What's going on here? Is what Alexandra said about Father true? That there's no way to save him?'_

_**'I'm sorry, but it is true.'**_

_'But that can't be.' It just can't be.'_

* * *

><p>It's around 6:30 in the morning when Alexandra woke up. She realized that she was still at the same spot she passed out. Until she noticed how her outfit had changed drastically.<p>

Gone was the one-sleeved dress. She now wore a lapis blue dress, with shorts of the same shade. Now that the dress had spaghetti straps, her left arm felt exposed. However, the short sleeves were fin-like; the same thing could be said for the skirt.

"What in the name of..."

Trying to ignore the new costume design, Alexandra found her thoughts trailing to Dark Pit. In an almost instant, her cheeks heated up.

Noticing how red his eyes were, the way they had her trapped in a mental wall.

Alexandra shook the intruding thoughts away, and continued to walk to the fiery mountain, quite glad that she was doing this alone.

* * *

><p>Nailis, Terra, and Pittoo (I cringed when I typed that nickname.) woke up to see a newly refreshed Rue sitting on the sofa, messing around with her bracelets. Her eyes were devoid of all life, probably after what Alexandra had said.<p>

"We need to go. Terra, head to the other towns. The remaining pure elementals must be notified immediately."

The three angels were aware of how monotone she sounded.

"Jira, Dark Pit, and I will head for the mountain. Besides, I have to talk to a particular person."

The dark, bitter edge in her voice made everyone stiffen. Somewhat afraid to a certain degree, the two elementals and the fallen complied.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

Treated like the plague... Abused by the elders and my father...

My heart is cold, its role in play, but only by force.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the heat of the lava that surrounded me. While I felt my emotions swirl through me like a storm, I felt my anger fighting for freedom. My anger was responding to the lava.

_'Oh, why is it so tempting to tear someone's head off?'_

I knew it was my anger talking, but it sounded so tempting.

I shook my head, wincing at the newly spawned headache.

I sighed, then took a few deep breaths.

My facade was back, the colder side of me that I've played for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 done! Sorry for it being so short.<strong>


	19. Various Views (Voices)

**Here's Chapter 19! All of these chapters that have been uploaded are for the times I couldn't do anything for you guys during school, because it became too overwhelming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Pit's POV<strong>

Even though the author is trying her best not to make me as out of character as possible, in a sense, I don't mind it.

There's something about Alexandra that I can't shake off. She seemed to act like the author, whose zodiac is Cancer. Her emotions are constantly changing, but each one shows a different side to her.

Her sarcastic nature comes out if either she's in a weakened state, or uses it as a defense mechanism.

Her anger can turn her into a girl that no man or boy should mess with, a lesson that can be taught either the easy way or the painful way.

When her initiative shows, she becomes a rock-solid structure that appears to be invincible.

But only I know where the chink in her armor is. Only in her weakened state.

The last two visits, she hasn't been to take control when I'm in the room with her. All alone.

Did I enjoy teasing her? Of course, I did.

Her scent was addicting; a combination of berries and cherry blossoms.

It was tempting to stay in her room with her, just trying to figure which buttons to push. I wanted to know what her voice sounded like under each emotional state.

When I saw the fear in her eyes, I had almost lost it.

I managed to get out of her room, but I had only one thing on my mind:

She was mine, and mine alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Jira's POV<strong>

To be completely blunt, I don't trust the fallen in the slightest. He has a sense of dignity and pride that makes him a bit... irritating.

Not only that, but ever since he and Alexandra met, I could tell that Alexandra was distracted. If Alexandra gets distracted during one of the most, if not, the most, important missions of her life, then only bad things.

So why am I going with the fallen and Rue? Well, to be honest, I was a bit scared of Rue.

I know what you're thinking: How can a sixteen year old like me be scared of a thirteen year old like her?

If there are two things that the siblings had, it would have to be their initiative, and the loss of their parents.

What Alexandra said is true, their father did kill their mother. Before Alexandra's outburst, I saw it. No doubt Terra saw it as well.

Alexandra's features were wolfish and Rue's feature were more rabbit-like, which explained the expert club wielding.

Anyone wanna take a guess on what game the author is definitely referencing this time?

* * *

><p>As Alexandra walked through the mountain, she started to see transparent images of dragons and phoenixes.<p>

She squeezed her eyes tightly, hearing two male voices talking the same exact words with a calm tone.

_'Oh ancient warrior, we need you to return home. It is the only way for the universes to be accessible and saved.'_

Her headache grew worse as another voice entered her head. However, this voice was passively freezing every cell of her being.

_'So, you managed to save a trio and a serpent. And you still don't know of your true patron. The inevitable battle will be quite... amusing.'_

Alexandra quickly found herself trying to catch her breath.

"Focus, Alexandra. Either that, and that apocalypse will occur if the corrupted get their hands on the staff." She told herself.

She looked around the mountain and noticed how difficult it was going to be to be find the guardian.

...Until she saw the river of lava to her right.

'Can it be...'

She quickly spawned a puddle a meter wide over the lava, which immediately let off a _lot_ a steam. Eventually, the steam dissipated, revealing a piece of obsidian.

_'Here goes...'_

Alexandra hopped onto the platform, used the spear to push the platform forward from the edge of cooled lava.

Alexandra now found herself heading into the heart of the mountain, hoping that she didn't get cooked or pass out from the overwhelming heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 is complete. Hopefully the next few chapters won't contain heated arguments... Did I just type that?<strong>


	20. Playing with Fire and Darkness

**Well, then. Chapter 20. Let's get through this quickly before anyone gets cooked to death.**

* * *

><p>Rue, Jira and Dark Pit had flown for about thirty minutes. The increasing temperature made it obvious that they were getting closer to Phoenix Mountain.<p>

"Let's see if we can find her before the corrupted. We all know what happened last time." Rue said, her tone appearing normal.

"I thought you banished the demon side of her!" Jira spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"I only sent it to a weak prison. It just got out. So, we have about an hour of two to find my sister." Rue answered back, the bitter tone returning.

"Great. So, we get to see the insane side of her which appears to be physically dead, when in reality, we're seeing a demon that can and will take control of her." Dark Pit deadpanned.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, let's go."

The glow around their wings brightened as they sped up.

* * *

><p>The lava around Alexandra seemed to light her eyes. Her normal eye color was a muddy brown, but ever since she began this journey began, various colors were showing up.<p>

She's been on the river for an hour before sensing a god-like presence. A presence that could only make in this particular environment.

"Well then, looks like I have to talk to a god."

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

It only took five minutes to reach the island that held the Titan that had granted fire to mankind, Prometheus.

And because Kid Icarus: Uprising was loosely based on Greek mythology, so shall this moment.

"Aw, Alexandra. I've been expecting you." The Titan spoke.

"You have?"

"Of course. I'm the guardian of fire."

For a moment, I was about to do an anime fall. That was shocked I was.

"So you are aware of the dire situation. You are aware of the corrupted."

"All of the gods are aware of the corrupted. All but the goddess of light.

"But, you shouldn't worry. To the remaining pure elementals and the trapped elementals, you are the flame of hope that must survive at all costs."

What was he talking about? I was going to ask what on earth was he talking about, until it started up again.

Like what happened last time, my hand got stuck to the spear. However, the power of fire was burning through me this time in a literal sense. I couldn't hold back the screams that escaped me, for the pain was becoming unbearable.

When the burning ended and my screams ceased, I was left with a numbing sensation.

"Well, well, well. It appears that I arrived just on time."

Getting back onto my feet, I growled out, "Nailis."

"It also appears that you can't handle the power of that staff. Why don't you just hand it over? It'll be easier for the both of us."

"I don't think so. Nailis, this is low, even for you." The voice of my sister echoed.

* * *

><p>Nailis turned around to see Jira, Rue, Dark Pit. Rue was the most prominent out of the trio due to her eyes.<p>

The once green irises were now a moonlight silver, with knowledge and rage in them.

Nailis merely scoffed. "Why do you care? Should I remind you of _your_ bloodline?"

If that hit Rue in any way, she was good at hiding it.

"Nailis..." Her voice sounded hurt.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You may not admit it, but this mission is killing you. You're _relying_ on Alexandra to save you." At this point, Rue's eyes were starting to water.

Nailis couldn't help but notice how right Rue was. She needed Alexandra.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet as their attention was caught by a nearby volcano that was ready to erupt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 completed. See you guys in Chapter 21! <strong>


	21. Recovery

**... Do I have to say** **anything?**

* * *

><p>The rumbling seemed to increase in power, forcing everyone to find their balance on the surface of the cooled lava.<p>

In the depths of her of Alexandra's conscious, her thoughts raged.

_'I will not let you survive this time.'_

The volcano erupted, letting out lava, ash and smoke as it responded to Alexandra's anger.

The ground below Nailis's feet turned shadowy black.

"See ya later, losers. I will get that staff."

Nailis fell through the shadowy black ground.

"Why that little-"

"Guys, RUN!"

The remaining four ran up the little pathway that was the long way to get to Prometheus, who had disappeared at the sight of the corrupted wind elemental.

That's when Dark Pit noticed that Alexandra was lagging behind.

"Alexandra, hurry!"

That's when the last bit of Alexandra's sanity had left. Her eyes seemed to blaze to life as her right hand gripped his forearm.

Jira and Rue turned to see Alexandra burning Dark Pit's arm. Jira tried to pry Alexandra away from the fallen, but it seemed to be a challenge. Alexandra's body temperature was dangerously high. By the time Jira had managed to pry Alexandra away, Dark Pit's arm was severely burned.

There was also the fact that the smoke had caught up to them. Everyone, even Alexandra, began coughing as they ran. Due to her weakened state, Alexandra collapsed first. Jira had to carry her, but she collapsed as well. Dark Pit eventually passed out. Losing consciousness, Rue knelt down and tried to create an outline of a symbol which was one that had granted the elemental angels their intended elements.

And it wasn't that stupid star symbol the elders had "praised."

Falling to the floor, Rue had let out a pitiful, "Help us." before passing out from the smoke.

* * *

><p>A fiery earth elemental angel had knelt at the feet of a particular goddess.<p>

"The lunar champion had given off the signal."

"All right. Bringing them up."

* * *

><p><em>(Two and a half hours later...)<em>

Dark Pit opened his wine colored eyes to a very blurry setting. But, he didn't need clear vision to know where he was. The earth colored tones and the rich scent of soil filled his nose.

He was in the Overworld.

"Are you going to get up, Pittoo?" A little girl's voice broke through the silence.

The fallen groaned.

"Viridi, why am I here?"

"Either you and the girls can be healed, or the four of you can die from smoke inhalation. Pick your poison."

Noting her sarcasm, he shook his head and noticed his forearm was bandaged.

The memories flooded back to the fallen.

"In case you were wondering, Jira and Rue woke up about two hours, and Alexandra woke up five minutes ago. In fact, she said she needed to be in her room alone."

For a moment, Dark Pit had the urge to find Alexandra and tease her to death, but he had to resist it for a little bit. He managed to walk out of the infirmary while breaking his character. For a moment, he felt lost. He didn't know where Alexandra's room was.

But, he didn't have to go through a maze to find her. Her argument with Terra could be heard easily.


	22. Second Appearance

**Chapter 22. In the name of Viridi, this is so tiring. It's like a creativity job.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra)<strong>

I had to take a deep breath to keep my temper in check. The disadvantage of having the element of fire. Being short-tempered.

"Terra, every elemental knows why Malix despises gods. To think that his story with that so-called goddess of light when she based on the wisdom goddess."

"Every elemental also knows why R holds on to the Earthmaul Club. It's his life support, to be blunt."

"Anyway, what the status on the army?"

Terra sighed. "We reached a total of 13,000. However, a good majority of the army believe that their chosen elements aren't really theirs."

"Tch."

Terra noticed how I reacted in an almost calm way.

_"Korega kekkadesu. Choro-tachi wa, amarini mo nagaiai no tame no unmei o kaizan shite imasu. Osoraku, karera no shin no yoso o mitsukeru no o tasukeru koto ga dekiru koko ni kunren shimasu."_

I covered my mouth with my hands, realizing what I just said.

"_Arekusandora..."_

_"Tera wa, watashi ni nani ga okotte iru nodeshou ka?"_

_"Watashi wa shirimasen."_

I grew worried at this point.

"Find Rue. Ask her what's going on here."

"Right."

As Terra left, I entered my room to try to relax, and yet it was starting to become impossible for me.

_Knock Knock Knock._

I turned to see Dark Pit enter my room, with his forearm bandaged.

As he closed the door, I found myself trying to get away from him like a little kid trying to get away from his angered parents. Except, he wasn't angry.

I was just scared of him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Pit)<strong>

I tilted in a bit of confusion as I saw her acting like a scared animal. One that had been abused for a while and had a fear of other beings.

I noticed how she stared at my bandaged wound. It still hurt, but it wasn't severe as before.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I could barely hear her say.

I walked towards her, slowly, so that I wouldn't startle her in any way.

As I did, I noticed how red her eyes were, a tell-tale sign that she had been crying. At least, that's what I thought.

As much as I didn't like people who were sensitive, even I would have to admit that it wasn't like her at all.

It was also unnerving for Alexandra to act all... apathetic. Her left arm was covered in black markings. She turned herself to me and a sense of deja vu overcame me.

Alexandra's eyes were the dullest shade of red. Her face was expressionless. She started walking towards the door, with me being the only obstacle.

**"Get out of the way, fallen. You shouldn't interfere with my master's plan."**

I immediately backed away. It wasn't her. It came back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rue)<strong>

"Terra, what do you want me to do? Spoil Alexandra's fate to all the readers?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"Alexandra is suffering, Rue. You know better than torturing your sister." She retorted back.

"I have no choice. Just because I'm a prophet doesn't mean that..." An familiar presence stopped me.

Terra saw the fear on my eyes.

"What?"

I ran to my Capricorn Club and gripped its handle tightly.

"Is it back?"

"Yes. I'm surprised that it didn't possess Alexandra at the Phoenix Mountain."

"Viridi has just everyone a warning about it. They're proceeding with caution."

"All right. Time for another temporary exorcism."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations in order:<strong>

**-This is a consequence. The elders have tampered with destinies for far too long. Perhaps training here can help them find their true element.**

**-Alexandra...**

**-Terra, what is happening to me?**

**- I don't know.**

**Holy Hades, this was a pain to type up. Either way, here it is.**


	23. Lack of Title

**All right. Chapter 23, the chapter where you readers just how fragile Alexandra's life is with this curse that forced on her.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

Every elemental was on one half of the room, holding out their weapons. On the other half of the room, stood the demon that controlled Alexandra.

**"Alexandra was quite foolish. I've never found such a vein of pure elementals."**

A green arrow was fired at Alexandra's back, but the oddly-shaped shield blazed to life to cancel out the charged arrow.

The demon turned to see Dark Pit, Rue, and Terra behind her.

**"Well, well. Apparently, the little rabbit is asking for her death already. Just because she wants to save her sister."**

Rue gripped the handle of her club tightly.

"This coming from the demon whose trying a bit too hard to control my sister. So, why don't you get out of your little "bunker" and fight me? Prove that you're really a demon."

You should never say that in front of a demon.

All of the angels felt themselves being launched into the air and hitting the ground. Rue tried to get up, but the nine-pronged sword aimed at her throat stopped her.

**"You are aware that Alexandra is quickly losing control of her actions, right? Because, in that case, you're fighting against your sister."**

_Click click click._

**_"That's enough!"_**

Rue shouted in a way that sounded like there were two of her talking at once.

A bright flash had both blinded and threw this version of Alexandra back.

At this point, a good chunk of elementals had gotten up and had their backs pressed against the walls for support.

**"You little-"**

Rue quickly got on her feet, the handle severed from the rest of the club.

_**"There are three things I despise: demons, usurpers, and the Dark Lord. And, of course, there's you. A demonic usurper that's under the command of the Dark Lord."**_

Rue swung her right arm diagonally down, exposing a silvery green blade of energy.

_**"Everyone, get out! Camden, tell Viridi to notify every god immediately of the situation!"**_

A girl with a medium height, light green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair had quickly left to obey this side of Rue just like everyone else.

(It is at this point where the 'sisters' call each other a different... species. Alexandra- kitsune; Rue- rabbit.)

The kitsune got back on her feet, holding out her weapon.

**"Do you really want to fight me? If you lose, I will take your precious moon."**

Moon colored eyes narrowed.

_**"He he. Trust me, the last thing you want is for me to summon my friends."**_

The rabbit and kitsune charged.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Well then, I'll see you next time. Sorry for it being short.<strong>

**Thank you, Lolita Duluth, for Camden!**


	24. A Rabbit's Demon

**What is it with me and boss battles? While I question this, enjoy this chapter.**

**As a side note, I didn't mean to intend some references in here. Then again, there is no fourth wall. **

* * *

><p><strong>Battle: "Rue" vs. "Alexandra"<strong>

The two weapons clashed, creating sparks.

As the two angels fought for control, the kitsune pushed the rabbit back.

Both of their outfits had changed.

For the rabbit, it was a spaghetti strap high low dress with a bluish-grey color scheme.

For the demon, it was similar to Alexandra's earth design, but the differences were apparent. The sleeve was torn up, the once vibrant shades of green were now muted. The vine had noticeable thorns on it.

The kitsune quickly threw her arm forward, the vine responding to her movements. The thorny vine wrapped around the silver angel's waist as the barbs quickly dug into her skin.

The rabbit screamed.

**_'Now's the time. Help me now!'_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

Rue's thoughts had reached Malix, R, Terra, and Jira.

Malix and R were still in the mortal realm, so they quickly flew to the Overworld.

Terra and Jira began running towards Rue, despite her original orders.

The features of the four elementals had changed.

Malix's sword shifted into a bow. His facial features started to resemble a tiger's.

R's club seemed to narrow; the fire element overtaking the other three. His features became bird-like.

Scales began to appear on Jira's skin at an alarming rate.

Every plant Terra ran past began blooming flowers.

* * *

><p>As each minute passed, the wounds the two "angels" inflicted on each other grew.<p>

The kitsune had minor stab wounds, cuts, bruises.

The rabbit suffered worse, the tiny thorns had dug deeper as the fight progessed. The cuts she had were bordering on major. The bruises she had were numbing her limbs.

**"Ready to give up?" **The kitsune snarled out.

_**"He he he..." **_The rabbit laughed lowly.

**"What's so funny?"**

_**"I never knew how thick-headed demons are. Considering that now we're not alone anymore."**_

The demon's eyes widened when she realized the four energies that appeared during the fight weren't just the rabbit's tricks. They were real.

She was launched without warning, a vine wrapped around her waist and yanking her up.

A small stream of gelid water attacked her brittle wings and limbs, completely numbing her body. The burning cold was immediately replaced with searing heat and paralysis.

* * *

><p>The demon let out a scream that was so loud, Dark Pit had quickly found himself running back to the source.<p>

* * *

><p>Camden had managed to Viridi to give her Rue's message.<p>

"So, the solar champion isn't strong enough yet."

"Indeed, even if she completes the staff."

"I know, Camden, but that's what I'm worried about."

"Mistress?"

The nature goddess let out a heavy sigh.

"Very few gods know about Alexandra's true origins, where her family originally stems."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't you think you should leave, little demon?" <strong>_The rabbit spoke bitterly.

A hazy red aura surrounded Alexandra's body as the kitsune stood up. While the demon was transparent, the details were different. It was a fox-like creature that stood up like an actual human. It still wore that outfit that I described earlier, the nine pronged weapon tightly held in its right hand(paw?).

**"Don't think that you won, little rabbit. After all, I can be anyone and you can never know about it."**

As the creature faded away, the four elementals had returned to normal. Even Malix's sword and R's Earthmaul Club returned to normal.

"Rue, how long..." Terra started.

Rue had to shake her head a little bit. "I don't know, but we managed to drive it off for a while. It'll return when the last two are found."

A set of footsteps could be heard, catching their attention.

"Don't worry, Dark Pit. Alexandra isn't dead. However, it'll take longer for to her to wake up." Rue spoke, her tone near lifeless.

"I want the five of you to take Alexandra to her room. We will speak of this in the morning." Her command was immediately obeyed.

A solemn sigh.

As she reattached the handle to the remains of her club, she had her wrapped around one details that couldn't be possible. And yet, it was there.

How did Alexandra's shadow gain a tail?

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Hades. It's done. <strong>


	25. Envious Rival

**Hey guys! After pushing the demon back, Rue had commanded the four Jira, R, Terra, Dark Pit, and Malix to take Alexandra to her room. In this chapter we'll see what lurks inside Malix's mind. **

**Before we start, I would like to thank X-ray99 for helping me out with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Malix)<strong>

While I'm not exactly on friendly terms with Alexandra, I still care about her. Just like everyone else.

But, something about Pittoo's sudden obedience with Rue's order seemed... off.

I let R's idea swim around a bit.

_"Have you ever thought of, I dunno, fighting the current captain of the guard?"_

Maybe I follow it. See how powerful this angel since he took my spot.

After the girls put Alexandra to bed (Author facepalms here for obvious reasons), R and I had to leave to help finding the remaining elementals. But, R knew exactly why I had to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

_"Hurry, Pit!" _Palutena's voice echoed in said angel's head, as he ran out of the gate. He saw a beautiful sea green ocean, his wings glowing blue as the Power of Flight was granted.

"What's going on?"

_"There's a small island that appears to have stranded some humans. Apparently, there are some rogue forces on there that killed all but one."_

"Rogue forces? You mean, they're aren't Underworld of some spare Forces of Nature?"

_"No."_

As Pit neared the island, he began to hit very intense turbulence. Intense to the point where even Palutena had trouble controlling.

A few lightning bolts began striking near Pit. Each time it stuck, Palutena would swerve Pit to avoid them.

Until a lightning struck so close, it caused Pit to fall toward the island, now that Palutena couldn't keep him aloft.

_"Don't worry, Pit. I'm-" _Palutena's voice was cut short a powerful gust of wind blew the laurel off his head.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Groggy blue eyes to find themselves staring at a cloud specked sky.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, receiving no response. His hands immediately went to his head, unable to feel the golden head wreath.

The cheerful angel panics and quickly searches the beach for it, for it was his only way to communicate with Palutena and other gods.

"Come on, where is it?" He asks, hoping that was buried somewhere and not caught in the waves.

Completely unaware of someone watching him.

* * *

><p>Hiding in the clouds in the form of pure energy, Malix watched Pit as if he was mocking his existence. Watching Pit trying to find a way to communicate to the green-haired goddess made his blood boil.<p>

A dark surge of anger filled Malix as he grunted in annoyance. Being fueled by it, Malix sank to the sandy ground which was constantly buffeted by the raging waves.

* * *

><p>Pit was beginning to panic; he couldn't find his laurel. Without it, he was going to be left stranded here.<p>

That's when he sensed an eerie aura behind him. He turned around to see a brown cloak suspended in the air. However, this cloak came with an outline of a man that lacked legs.

As the cloak lowered to the ground, a man began to materialize and gave Pit a cold, focused look.

_'Who is this guy?'_

A very wise question Pit had asked himself while saying, "Um... Hello?"

Malix gave a cheerful smile and said, "Hello there!"

... At least he appeared to be friendly before erasing said expression.

"Can I help you with something?" Pit asked, carefully picking his words.

Pit was hoping that this guy was trying to find a place to sleep. Perhaps he conveniently on the spot that said guy normally slept.

That hope had been thrown out the window when the sound of a blade being unsheathed could be heard.

"You know, this doesn't need to get violent." Pit threatened, raising his Palutena Bow in order to aim the sky colored arrow.

"It's only semi-personal." Malix calmly responds, his attention focused on Pit's weapon.

"That's kinda cute. Her favorite angel gets to wield the weapon that she crafted." Despite the teasing(taunting?), Malix's breathing was harsh. His rage was nearing its peak, enveloping both his heart and soul when he saw the angel that the goddess had cared for so much. When Medusa first attacked around 3 decades ago, he always wanted to be the captain of Palutena's army.

What did he end up getting? He ended up having his dream crushed by said goddess, saying how he lacked the effort to becoming one.

... Okay, it's a bit more personal than what both his creator and I, the author, have managed to express.

In an attempt to calm down, Malix let out a low, hard growl before speaking to alarmed (possibly terrified) captain.

"I just to see how powerful you are, since you received her blessing."

This nearly caught Pit off-guard. "What are you talking about?!"

Malix ignored the question and readied his weapon, a large sword that was just as big as him. In a literal instant, Malix appears before Pit could let out a single, "Huh!?"

Time seemed to slow down for the two angels. Pit saw the large sword rise up and slam down towards him, making him sidestep so fast he left feathers in his place. The sword made contact with the sandy ground, creating a massive dust cloud.

Slightly angered with the miss, Malix pulls the sword out of the ruined sand. He swung his sword horizontally with the strength that would make a hundred humans cower in fear. Pit stepped away from the slash, but got caught up in the wind the powerful swing gave off.

The sand dirties Pit's recently cleaned tunic as he flapped his useless wings once to land on his feet and not the ocean.

But, Malix wasn't done, oh-no. He immediately lunged at Pit to try to stab him, yet Pit cartwheeled to avoid it.

The moment his rear foot hit the sand, a lightning strikes an inch or two in front of him, knocking him to the ground and momentarily blinding him.

Massive amounts of sand was missing and charred by Malix, whose three attacks occurred within five seconds, mind you.

Blinking the white spots away, Pit looked up to see the lightning elemental look back at him with slight disappointment.

"You know, I actually thought that someone of your position would be more of a challenge. Apparently not."

A bit ticked off, Pit shouted, "I'm just getting started!"

Clipping the dual blades together, Pit quickly fired a charged shot.

Avoiding said charged shot, Malix began attacking the younger angel.

Blocks, counters, and parries were exchanged between the two at an alarming pace. Then again, angels have increased senses and speed, meaning that this "rival" battle was going to drag out a bit.

Eventually, Pit begins to tire the elemental out.

Malix cancels Pit's counterattack but it hinders him more. Pit circle the larger angel and attacks his side; the attack lands.

Malix backs away, thankful that angels have a bit more resistance to stabs and cuts.

"Well, it appears that position isn't just given to anyone."

That statement irked Pit because he didn't understand what the other meant.

"What position?! Why did you attack me?!"

His questions were ignored as Malix flies away.

Pit sighs and looked at the sparks and feathers that Malix left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzling pizza pieces, it is done. I can't believe that I actually said that. Anyway, thank you, X-ray99, for helping me out with this one!<strong>

**See ya guys in Chp. 26!**


	26. Her Fatal Mistake

**Hey guys. Now with Malix's side done, let's see how Alexandra is.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Pit) <strong>_2:40 am_

Rue said that it'll take longer for Alexandra to wake up. She made sure that we got a shift to keep an eye on her.

But, I couldn't sleep. Terra and Jira had already done their shift.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room, and quietly walked to the room across from mine.

I opened the door quietly, catching Rue's attention.

"Rue, go to bed. I'll take over for you." I whispered.

"But..."

"But what?"

"... Never mind. Go ahead. I'll see you in the morning."

As she left and closed the door, I sat in the chair next to the bed. When she was asleep, she looked so innocent.

_"Oh really?"_

I looked up at the full length mirror that was at the farthest corner.

I was immediately on my guard when Alexandra's demon appeared in the mirror.

_"You do realize that Alexandra is hiding the true Elemental Staff, right? You don't? Ask her when she wakes up."_

The demon faded away just in time. Alexandra began coughing.

"... Dark Pit?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Like a victim of hypothermia suffering paralysis. Can I have some water?"

I grabbed the glass next to me and helped her sit up. She took the water and slowly drank it, probably so she wouldn't choke.

"Thanks."

I smiled a bit.

"The last thing I remember is staring out the window, apologizing about your arm, then... Nothing."

A terrified look appeared in her eyes as realization hit her.

"No... Not again..." Her voice sounded small; she looked like she was about ready to break.

I automatically sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her, trying to comfort her. It was kinda awkward for the both of us.

Her scent was as intoxicating as ever. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra)<strong>

My damned mask fell apart. I started crying in front of Dark Pit, for crying out loud! I felt his arms wrap around me.

... It was awkward to say the least.

It was only a few minutes when I noticed that I scooted closer to him. A tangy scent was assaulting my senses, and I couldn't help but want more of it.

"Go to sleep, Alexandra. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered softly to me.

My eyes closed on their own, and yet, I felt like I just obeyed him.

* * *

><p><em>7:45 am<em>

I flinched at the sudden brightness out the window. The sun was peeking out of the horizon, hitting my bed. It was weird.

One minute, my entire brain is sluggish and my body is a stiff piece of wood.

The next, my brain is already awake, and my body is able to move. With some stiff movements.

I looked to my right and saw Dark Pit holding my hand. He appeared to be so calm when he's asleep.

... And a bit protective, since his grip on my hand tightened.

When I managed to free my hand from his, I smiled a bit.

Why is it around him when I feel... vulnerable? Like I'm unable to hide anything from him.

... My creator better not turn Dark Pit into a yandere character. I should've kept my mouth shut.

I shook my head of my possibly fatal mistake.

After stretching my sore limbs, I sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the fallen.

I kissed his forehead lightly, whispering to myself how different he was to the others.

I walked over to my dresser near my door, picked out a clean set of clothes, and headed for the hot springs. Seriously, there's a room practically littered with hot springs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

To the elemental hybrid's misfortune, the moment the door closed, crimson eyes opened.

You see, Dark Pit had fallen asleep overnight, but he woke up five minutes before Alexandra.

... Alexandra, your mistake is far more fatal than you know.

* * *

><p><strong>I got myself into reading yandere fanfiction. This is going to be a disaster.<strong>

**Either way, see ya guys soon!**


	27. New Destination

**Oh, boy. This isn't going to end well.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

Dark Pit left Alexandra's room with a smirk on his face. Alexandra was smart, but apparently her mind was fogged up by her lack of current memory, demon possession, and debuffs, she didn't notice that he was awake. He tensed at her closeness when she kissed his forehead.

Which only increased his chances.

* * *

><p>Alexandra sighed in relief as she enjoyed the hot spring. Her wounds were healed in an instant.<p>

For a moment, she felt... calm.

Until...

_"Alexandra! Get over here! We have a problem!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra) <em>5 minutes later...<em>**

Jeez, Viridi.

I just finished drying myself, untangling the mess of a bird's nest known as my hair, and put on a fresh set of clothes. Let me have some time.

... Wow, I sound like an actual girl.

"What's going on, Viridi?"

The young appearing goddess's response:

_"Palutena has been sending out messages to the other gods. Saying how Pit has gone missing."_

I groaned. "I already know who's behind this."

* * *

><p>"MALIX!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.<p>

"Right here."

Luckily, I was already ticked off, so his materialization didn't catch me off guard.

"Boy, what did you do? And don't play dumb with me." I growled out.

"Wanted to see how powerful the commander was. What's wrong with that? "

I resisted the urge to smack him. "The goddess of light has literally lost her mind. Viridi and the other gods have a headache from her outbursts. Apparently, his head wreath was his way of communicating with all gods.

"And it's all because of you. If you could have just held your jealousy and kept your anger in check..."

I felt my head being forced aside and a stinging sensation on my cheek.

Malix just slapped me.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about me?!"

_"Anata no suteppu, kaminari no chanpion wa mimasu. Anata wa watashi o odan suru yori mo yoku shitte imasu."*_

Malix looked like he had been punched in the gut. His face was pale, and he couldn't speak.

My wings glowed red as I flew off, knowing my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue's POV <strong>

_Nailis and Alexandra staring each other down..._

_Malix suffering the shadowy vemon..._

_Alexandra's shadow achieving all nine tails..._

_Seeing the nine-pronged weapon pierce through my abdomen..._

These... things... won't leave me alone.

I worked on various items in my room. From last-resort potions, to new armor, even trying to translate the book I found.

I just wish that the Elemental Apocalypse was a mere spooky tale.

...Think of every natural disaster that can happen, and multiply it by ten million.

That's the Elemental Apocalypse in a nutshell.

I felt Alexandra's presence leave. I knew where she was heading: the Thunder Cloud Temple.

Believe it or not, both the wind and the lightning guardian stick together.

_"Rue! Get over here now! Malix isn't helping with this whining!"_

I sighed. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>"Malix, either you stay in the chair, or I'm knocking you out with the Atlas Club."<p>

Malix quickly obeyed me. It's funny, how I can intimidate him and I'm younger than him... by a lot.

I closed my eyes and let one of my passive abilities take effect.

My energy swarmed through Malix's as I saw scrolled through his memories.

Until I found his most recent battle. And I immediately recognized the island.

I opened my eyes.

"Viridi, send a small search and rescue group composed of earth and water elementals to the Skorpios.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later...<em>

There was a giant commotion that was starting to give me a headache. Something told me that Pittoo was getting a headache.

"Can you all just shut up?!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"I want half of this army staying here to guard the Overworld. The other half is coming with me to the Thunder Cloud Temple. The Corrupted Army is there...

"...And Alexandra is on her own."

* * *

><p><strong>*- Watch your step, champion of lightning. You know better than to cross me.<strong>

**See you in Chapter 28.**


	28. Into the Storm

**I welcome you all to the twenty-eighth chapter of Elemental Angel. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra)<strong>

Stupid Malix... He should've stayed silent...

Granted, his patron and my patron never got along. So, it's somehow fitting that we, their champions, would have some sort of rivalry.

I have never felt this angry. I can't tell if it's my curse or natural. Or both.

The stormy clouds were dark gray, flashes of lightning lighting them up.

I stopped, my wings occasionally flapping to keep me aloft. I felt my eyes change color. I felt a demonic presence on my left, and an angelic presence on my right.

I winced as the curse slowly spread out past my left shoulder.

"Need to keep going."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rue)<strong>

"That is my order. Now go!"

Everyone began scrambling about, obeying my commands. Jira, Terra, Pittoo, and I waited for the gate to open.

_'You better play nice, kitsune.'_

The gate opened, letting us and the 7,500 elementals out. The sky was so stormy that it appeared to be Zeus's work.

"Viridi, what's going on?"

"Yeah, why is Zeus so ticked off?" Jira asked.

"Well, well, it appears that the two guardians might've overdone it." A too familiar voice spoke as blue lightning zipped through the sky.

_"Phosphora, what in the name of Hades are you talking about?"_

"Isn't it obvious? The last two elemental guardians have combined their powers and created a very nasty storm."

"Is the Thunder Cloud Temple at the center of this insanity?" Terra asked, while everyone began dodging the rapid lightning strikes. Even the lightning had a little difficulty.

"Of course. This storm only delays their problem. The Corrupted is heading their way. Now, follow me if you want to survive!" Phosphora shouted as she zipped away, with all of us on her tail.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

Alexandra flew through the storm, but she started to have trouble seeing. At first, she thought the curse was taking effect.

Until she noticed that her hair and her clothes were plastered to her skin. It had been raining for a little bit. Two to three minutes at least.

But for it to rain this hard in such a short span of time? This felt like a deluge, if anything.

Alexandra flew faster and went into the center of the storm. Lightning raged through the clouds at a speed that could even trouble the lightning elementals.

Brown irises became light purple, almost lavender, as everything around the elemental hybrid slowed down.

A smirk found it way on Alexandra's face.

**_'I grant you the power over time, solar champion. You will need it.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra)<strong>

I flew past the lightning barriers with precision, waiting for the right timing. Once I past them, I found the temple floating in the center. My eyes returned to its normal color.

To my left, I noticed a single, black tear with purple dots leaving it. The Corrupted.

"Damn it."

I flew even faster than before; my wings were completely numb when I landed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rue)<strong>

When we went entered the storm, the wind elementals took charge and countered the winds, ensuring our straight path. The lightning elementals absorbed the lightning, lessening our chances of being spicy angel wings.

Once we had landed, we immediately ran.

The Corrupted were heading for the center.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

As Alexandra delved deep into the temple, various memories flashed through her head.

_A lavender-haired princess wielding a staff._

**_Two sorceresses, one with blue pupils and the other with red pupils, staring each other down._**

_A white wolf with crimson markings._

They were familiar to her, but in what way?

Alexandra was too caught in these "memories," that she didn't see the attack coming.

A blast of lightning struck her side, launching her to the wall.

"Pathetic."

Despite her currently fuzzy vision, she didn't need to see to know the speaker.

"Nailis. Here on behalf of my father again?"

The corrupted wind elemental chuckled a bit.

"Yes, as well as the staff like usual. As well as another assignment."

After blinking the fuzziness away, Alexandra had to ask,

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, don't you know? I have to kill the other guardians. That way, you'll never be able to complete the Elemental Staff."

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandra)<strong>

I wanted to beat the life out of her, but I didn't want to tempt fate.

"You being here was a little bonus."

Her army began to attack me while she ran ahead.

I knew that her army weren't going to let me by, so I did the only option left, I attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I'll see you guys in the twenty-ninth chapter.<strong>


	29. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys. If you've been waiting for an update for the story, I'm sorry. Over the last three months, I've been slowly leaving this site and head onto my Quotev account. I realized that you guys love reading my stories, Elemental Angel and Setting Them Free. With that, I decided to transfer them over to my other account.

That doesn't mean that I'm leaving this place for good. I'm going to keep my Sonic stories here. But, I'm going to post one-shots here. Of course, when those appear is up to mean.

With that, I guess this is it. Here, I am pleaseignoreme9.

But on Quotev, I am known as Okami's Champion.

OkamisChampion (- Link to Quotev account)


End file.
